He visto he llorado...
by Anshy the Psycho Girl
Summary: PG13 por unas groserias, es una pequena descripcion mia, pero tiene ahi algo medio gracioso, y una pista de mi identidad para el concurso(ver mi profile)


Disclaimer: Ninguno de los anime aqui abajo mencionados me pertenecen, asi que porfavor, por lo que mas quieran, vllan a avisarle a los creadores, para que asi en el juicio pueda conocerlos(jeje)  
  
  
He visto y he llorado.....  
  
  
Una linda nina llega a un carto lleno de posters de animes. Se sienta en una silla. Una luz la ilumina  
"AU!!! BAJA LA LUZ IMBECIL!!! ME CIEGAS" "Ooops...lo siento senorita Tsu..." "Soy KIREI NEKO!!!" en voz baja "pero llamame ama y senora"  
  
Bajan la luz con la que se estaba iluminando a la deslumbrantemente hermosa nina, y ella comienza a hablar.  
  
"Porque escribo esto? simple, para mostrarles la falta de inspiracion que tengo y expresarme un poquitin. Porque se llama He visto y he llorado..., es una referencia a los animes que he visto, y por los cuales he llorado. Que, acaso me ven raro? o creen que estoy loca? ustedes nunca han sentido una sensacion de vacio cuando su anime favorito, el que los entretenia desde que eran pequenos, el que contaban los minutos para que empezara, y cuando habian anuncios maldecian a la televisora* termina, yo si lo he sentido, en especial ahorita, por uno en especial.  
Este texto esta en parte dedicado a los cursis como yo que han llorado por el final de su anime favorito.  
Estos son los animes por los cuales he llorado:  
  
Vistos:  
  
-Digimon 1  
-Sakura (y las 2 peliculas)  
-Monster Rancher(si se puede considerar anime)  
-Toda la serie de Dragon Ball  
  
  
No Vistos:  
  
-Saber J, Saber J Again, Saber J to X  
-Digimon 02  
  
  
Digimon 1:  
Al principio lo odiaba, lo maldecia, lo detestaba, decia que era lo peor que se habia hecho en la historia del anime, que era una mugre, ya saben. Cada vez que empezaba le decia a mi hermano "cambiale, cambiale". Pero vi la pelicula, y cai. Me empezo a gustar mucho. Vie el maraton de Fox Kids, asi es como alcanze a medio que verlo. Llore en el ultimo capitulo, aun no se porque, pero esque fue muy emotivo. Si no hubiera sabido de Digimon 02 tal vez habria llorado mas.  
  
Sakura:  
Ay, no se ni como explicarlo. Llore cuando Sakura salia despidiendose de nosotros. Fue triste, porque pense que nunca consguiria la 2a pelicula. Llore con ella cuando parecia que Sakura no iba a poder declarale su amor a Shaoran(o no seria reciproco). Si no hubira sabido cual era el final, habria llorado mas, tambien si mi hermano no hubiera estado ahi.  
  
Monster Rancher:  
El primer capitulo que vi, fue el ultimo, y asi no pude evitar llorar. Fuer muy triste ver a Genki, solo, probablemente nunca volveria a ver a sus amigos, y eso me puso triste, muy emotivo(nunca lo habia visto y llore!!!)  
  
Dragon Ball:  
Empeze a verla en 2o de primaria, fue el primer anime que reconoci como "caricatura japonesa". Me acompano toda mi infancia, esperaba cada dia para verlo, y maldecia cuando lo cambiaban de horario. Cuando acabo, obviamente llore.  
  
Saber J:  
BUAAAAAA, solo he visto 6 capitulos de Saber J y 5 de Saber J to X. Que como le hice pa saber en que acaba?, pues me puse a buscar y buscar y finalmente encontre algo. Cuando supe cual era el final final, senti un enorme vacio en el estomago, y no, no se soluciona con comida, jeje. Fue un final que no me esperaba, y al ver un video del final, la noche en que lo vi, me salio una lagrimilla.  
  
Digimon 02:   
No lo he visto, eso es lo que me hace llorar T_T, jeje, es broma, una noche que me puse a recapacitar sobre el final llore.  
  
Seguramente creen que he visto muy pocos animes, pero no!, esos son solo los que me han hecho llorar. En mis pocos 14 anos he visto de todo, dark, angst, comedia, fantasia, de animales, romantico, shojo, shonen, de deportes, ciencia ficcion y todo lo que se te ocurra.  
  
Kimba el leon blanco  
Nadia, the secret of the blue waters  
EVA  
Blue Seed  
Pokemon  
Those who Hunt Elves  
Cliffhanger  
Escaflowne  
Shojo Kakkumei Utena  
Remi, nino de nadie  
Conan, nino del futuro  
Mikan Eniki  
Hikari no Densetsu  
Bubblegum Crissis  
Uno que se llama Caroline en la version francesa  
Dr Slump  
Sailor Moon  
Magic Knight Rayearth  
Fuerza G  
Tetsuan Atom(Astro Boy)  
Ranma 1/2  
Doraemon  
Milk-chan  
Mini-Godess  
Princess Milenia  
Speed Racer  
Albator 84  
Capitan Tsubasa  
Saint Seiya  
  
Entre otros.  
  
Bueno, ya les dije algo sobre mi, no mucho, pero algo. Tambien escribo poesia.  
  
Bueno, creo que es todo"  
  
"Y A ESTO LE LLAMAS FIC!!!!! ES MAS BIEN UN ALTAR A TI MISMA!!!!!" grita alguien desde el fondo. La dolorosamente hermosa nina voltea y ve ahi parada a Mimi "LA UNICA QUE PUEDE COMETER ESOS ACTOS DE EGOISMO SOY YO!!!!! YO YO YO Y NADIE MAS QUE YO!!!!!!" Mimi luce muy enfadada "OISTE CUANTAS VECES DIJE EL YO!!!!!"   
"Bueno, Mimi, por favor no te enojes tanto, que se te arruga la piel" Mimi mira con miedo a la exuberante hermosura que esta frente a ella. Saca un espejo y con horror obserba como se le ha arrugado la esquina del ojo "OHH, NO!!!!!, AHORA ME VEO IGUAL QUE SORA!!!!!" Mimi cae y se desmalla.  
  
Sora entra con una sarten en la mano y tubos en el cabello "QUIEN DIJO ESO DE QUE SE VEI COMO YO, RECONOZCO LOS INSULTOS CUANDO LOS OIGO!!!!!" en voz baja se escucha la voz de Taichi "entonces porque sigues con Yamato...." ella parce no oirlo, y justo cuando Mimi empieza a despertar, la maravillosa creacion de Dios senala a Mimi y dice "fue ella" Sora corre y le da un satrnazo como los que le da Cereza a Hanagata(mi pobre guerito maricon *corre y abraza a Hanagata*).  
  
"Bueno, creo que aqui ya se hizo un desmadre, asi que mejor me voy, read me later!!!" En el fondo se ve a Zorra, que diga Sora estrujando a Mimi y a Yamato y Taichi "Pelea de gatas!!!"  
  
FIN  
  
REVIEW!!!  
  
e-mail: mew@chocofan.com 


End file.
